Papa And Daddy
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: TROYLER MPREG: Tyler and Troye's journey to becoming parents.


"You need to tell him Troye," Laurelle said to her son, frowning as she watched him.

"I don't want to tell him, mum!" Troye whined, crossing his arms against his chest.

"That is his baby too, you know he deserves to know about him or her,"

It was currently a Friday evening when Troye Sivan was sitting on his bed with his mother. He had just found out that he was a couple weeks pregnant with his boyfriends' baby. Troye had known ever since he was a little boy that he was a Carrier, which meant that he was able to have children. He didn't mind it really, being able to have his own children… he actually preferred it this way. The only problem was that no one apart from his family knew about it, and he was so scared about telling his boyfriend, friends and viewers on youtube. He didn't want people to hate on him for something that he had really no control over, and that was the scary part of this whole thing... to Troye at least. He was never good with hate.

"Tyler's only 25… what if he doesn't want to settle down with children yet?" Troye asked.

"I've heard Tyler talk multiple times about how much he wants to be a dad. You're thinking too much about this Troye. Just go talk to him, explain everything to him. I know you'll have to tell your viewers too but, you don't have to worry about that right now. Just focus on Tyler."

"I guess you are right-" Troye took a deep breath, looking up at his mother.

"Mother's do know best. You're going to be just fine Troye," Laurelle promised.

**Two days later**;

Troye was waiting at the LAX airport for Tyler to come pick him up. They hadn't seen each other for a couple of weeks so they were both very excited, and after talking with his mother… Troye wasn't even that nervous to tell Tyler about his pregnancy. He was quite excited.

Tyler had just gotten to the airport to pick up Troye. He looked around for a few minutes before he finally spotted Troye, who hadn't even seen him yet. Tyler couldn't help but smile as soon as he saw Troye. He'd miss him so much and he was so glad that Troye was staying for a few weeks in LA. Tyler had no idea why Troye was suddenly coming to LA… but it made him happy.

Tyler smirked as he watched Troye. He quietly snuck up behind him and then he wrapped his arms around Troye from behind, spinning him around as he did so.

"Fuck!" Troye gasped with shock as soon as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, though he knew who it was. He immediately spun around and wrapped his arms around Tyler laughed and hugged him tightly, closing his eyes as he did so. "I hate you so much."

Tyler smirked as he held onto Troye. "You know you love me really!"

"I guess I do, don't I?" Troye looked up at Tyler and smiled. "Hi."

"Hey." He whispered. He leaned down and kissed Troye gently.

"Be careful, I already met a couple of viewers in the airport," Troye whispered.

"Oh right-" He gently let go of Troye. "So, why are you suddenly coming to LA again?"

"Because I missed my boyfriend," Troye said. He pouted.

"Well… I can confirm that your boyfriend missed you just as much," Tyler said.

Troye smiled and then he wrapped his arms around Tyler again and hugged him.

"Are you feeling alright Troye?" Tyler asked as they walked into Tyler's apartment.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Troye asked, looking over at Tyler.

"It's just in the car… you looked like you were going to be sick or something," Tyler said.

Troye froze for a second. "Um, I guess I get car sickness sometimes," He lied. He knew that he needed to tell Tyler about the baby, sooner rather than later, but he also needed to think about what he was going to say. He wanted to make sure he said the right things, at the right time.

"Okay, if you say so-" Tyler said before he led the way into the living room.

"Are you sure you want me to stay here? I'll be here for three weeks and I don't want to annoy you or something. I honestly really don't mind staying in a hotel," Troye said as he dropped his suitcase onto the floor. He bit his lip as he looked over at Tyler.

Tyler frowned as he looked back at Troye. "Absolutely not. I'm not going to let my boyfriend stay in a hotel room when he can stay with me," Tyler said as he walked over to Troye. "I've missed you and I want to spend as much time with you as I can this time." He smiled.

"I just wanted to make sure," Troye said as he started blushing.

Tyler laughed. "You worry way too much Troye," He said.

"Funny. That's what my mum said to me the other day," Troye said. He giggled.

Tyler rolled his eyes playfully. "Okay, so what do you want to do first?" He asked.

"Actually before we do anything… can I use the bathroom?" Troye asked shyly.

"Yeah, of course you can use the bathroom silly. You know where it's at," Tyler said. He gave Troye a gently kiss on the cheek and then plopped down on the couch. He smiled as he watched Troye walk out of the living room and go into the bathroom.

Troye sighed as he shut the bathroom door behind him. He walked over to the mirror and sighed as he stared at himself. He gently lifted up his shirt and frowned as he stared at his stomach. He knew that he would be gaining weight soon, and he wasn't looking forward to it. He was only a couple weeks pregnant now, so he had a few months to prepare for the best and the worst. He just hoped that everything would turn out smoothly.

It's been a week since Troye had been staying with Tyler, and he still hadn't told Tyler that he was pregnant yet. He was getting nervous the more he thought about it, but he knew that he had to tell Tyler no matter how nervous he was feeling. His mother was right, Tyler deserved to know.

"Troye?" Tyler asked calmly as he walked into his bedroom. He looked down and then he smiled when he saw that Troye was fast asleep on his bed, where he had been all day so far. Troye didn't get any sleep yesterday, and Tyler knew it was because he wasn't feeling well so he let him sleep in a little bit.

It was Friday, around 2pm. Troye had been asleep all day. Tyler had noticed that Troye hadn't been acting the same since he's arrived, and he was getting a little worried. Troye was acting more insecure about himself. Tyler knew he's always been insecure, but it was getting worse.

Troye's eyes fluttered open when he heard Tyler calling his name. He looked over and smiled tiredly when he saw Tyler walk into the room. "Hey," He yawned.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Tyler said jokingly. He chuckled when Troye rolled his eyes at him. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Troye. He leaned down and then he kissed him gently. "How are you feeling?" He asked, looking down at Troye and biting his lip slightly.

"Fine. Why do you keep asking me that?" Troye asked, lying down on his back.

"You've just… you've been acting a little weird since you've been here," Tyler told him.

"How so?" Troye asked, biting his lip nervously as he stared at Tyler.

"I don't know. I don't know how to describe it," Tyler mumbled.

Troye sighed and then he pushed himself up. "There is... something that I need to tell you, I've just been too scared to tell you-"

"Hey, you know you can tell me anything-" Tyler reached over and grabbed Troye's hand. "I won't ever judge you no matter what,"

"I know but… this is huge. This is important to me, and this is life changing," Troye said.

"Whoa. Is it really that big?" Tyler asked, frowning. He'd never seen Troye this nervous before.

Troye nodded. "Yes. It's really that big," He said.

"Okay, so what is it?" Tyler asked, crossing his legs as he sat in front of Tyler.

"I know we've only been dating for a year and a half. It might be too soon to be asking about this but… how do you feel about being a parent, and having children?" Troye asked nervously. This was the question that he had been dreading asking Tyler, but he had to do it whether he wanted to or not.

"Oh, wow. I wasn't expecting that. Um, well… I've always wanted to be a dad, you know that. I'm 25, but I know you're 19. You're still growing up and everything so I don't mind waiting a little bit longer to become a parent," Tyler answered. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, you won't have to wait that long anymore," Troye mumbled.

"What?" Tyler asked, blinking a few times.

Troye sighed, and then he looked up at Tyler. "Tyler, in eight months… we're going to have a baby," He finally said. "We're going to have a little boy or girl."

"Whoa, back up a minute. What are you talking about?" Tyler asked, a little shocked.

"Have you ever heard of Carriers?" Troye asked, biting his lip.

"Carriers? You mean those men who can get pregnant?" Tyler asked.

"Yes. So, do you know where I'm going with this?" Troye asked.

Tyler sat there for a few seconds, just thinking. Then his eyes went wide. "Troye?!" He asked, looking down at his boyfriend. "Are you saying that you're…?"

"Tyler, I-I'm pregnant. I'm a month pregnant," Troye whispered. "With your child."

"Holy shit," Tyler whispered. "I-I can't believe it."

"D-Do you hate me?" Troye asked, looking down at his hands.

"What? Are you- why would I hate you?" Tyler asked, shaking his head.

"Because I kept this secret from you for so long," Troye whispered.

Tyler shook his head. "I don't care that you kept it from me. I understand that… a lot of people look down on Carriers so I understand why you kept it a secret. The only thing that I care about is… the fact that we're going to be parents, and we're going to have our own baby," He said.

Troye smiled as he looked up at Tyler. "Ty, you really have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that. I-I was just so worried that you were going to leave me. I can't believe how nervous I was to tell you this," He said. He scoffed and shook his head.

"I would be an absolute idiot if I ever left you!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Well-" Troye giggled. "You'd be missing out on a lot if you did," He said jokingly.

"Exactly. I'm glad we're on the same page. Now, get your booty over here so I can hug you-"

Troye laughed and then he pushed himself up in sitting position. He crawled over to Tyler and then he immediately wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I love you," Troye whispered, cuddling into Tyler. Troye was so glad that Tyler didn't leave him, he didn't know what he would have done if he did.

"I love you, too. Should we celebrate later?" Tyler asked, smiling as he hugged Troye back.

"Sure. But, I can't drink," Troye said, glancing up at Tyler.

"Why can't y- oh," Tyler laughed. "We'll still celebrate one way or another."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Troye said. He sighed happily.

xxxxxx

"You're five months pregnant, and you still look hot as fuck," Tyler said, watching his boyfriend walk into his living room.

"Tyler!" Troye exclaimed, rolling his eyes. "You can't say stuff like that!"

It's been four months since Troye told Tyler that he was pregnant, a lot has changed.

Troye was now living in LA with Tyler, even though it ward hard to leave his family back in Australia. He just knew that he needed to be with Tyler while he was pregnant, and they needed each other. Tyler was being so supportive and he was so protective of Troye and the baby, Troye loved it. He loved that Tyler was so protective of him and the baby. It showed that Tyler cared, even though Troye already knew that Tyler cared.

Troye has been living in LA for two months now, and right after he moved in with Tyler… they filmed a video about being in a relationship and about Troye being a Carrier and how he was going to have their baby. They talked about how things were going to change but they both promised that they would keep doing youtube videos. Troye got a lot of hate after he posted the video on his channel, and he cried. He cried a lot. Tyler was there for him though and he comforted him while he cried. Troye was thankful to have Tyler around at times like those, when he was upset and felt like giving up. Tyler didn't let him give up.

Troye's pretty much moved on from the hate now and supported on the love he was getting from all of his viewers. He focused on his and Tyler's relationship and the baby, that's all that he really cared about now, and it made him happy to know that he'll have his own baby in a few months.

"You act like the baby can hear me," Tyler said, chuckling.

"He can hear you!" Troye exclaimed, pouting.

"He?" Tyler asked, raising his eyebrows. "We don't know the gender…"

"I know we're waiting but-" Troye pouted. "I want a little boy!"

"Are you sure we should be waiting?" Tyler asked.

Troye walked over to the couch and sat down next to Tyler, sighing. "Why not?" He asked.

"We're eventually going to have to move out of this place…"

"But I like this little apartment! I don't want to move out," Troye whined.

"Babe, I only have one room. What are we going to do when the baby arrives?" Tyler asked.

"We'll put a crib in the bedroom or something... I know it'll be a pain but it'll be okay. Or what if we make the office into a little space for the baby?" Troye asked hopefully, smiling innocently at Tyler. "Can't we work something out…" He bit his lip nervously when he saw the look on Tyler's face.

"I use the office though. That's where I edit and do business stuff," Tyler said.

"We can't do anything?" Troye asked, frowning, feeling a little disappointed.

"We don't have to move out any time soon but… we need to figure something out when the baby gets older. I like this apartment too but, we can't stay here forever," Tyler whispered. He reached over and kissed Troye's cheek before he stood up. "I'm gonna make some coffee. Want some?"

Troye shook his head. "No thank you," He mumbled.

Tyler stared at him for a few seconds before he walked into the kitchen.

Troye watched as Tyler walked away before he looked down at his stomach and sighed. "You gotta make things difficult, don't you?" He asked. He rested his hand on his stomach but he couldn't help but smile. He knew things were hard now, but they would get better. That's what he always told himself.

The baby would be coming any day now, and Tyler and Troye were extremely excited. They've been preparing for the baby's arrival and getting things ready at home. Troye was getting tired of being pregnant and just couldn't wait to hold his little baby in his arms finally.

It was a Friday evening when Tyler was at Connor's house, hanging out with a bunch youtubers. They all decided that they wanted to film together. Tyler also wanted to do a bunch of filming so he could have videos ready to post on his youtube channel. He wanted to take a break so he could spend time with Troye and the baby, because that's what was important to him right now. Family was the only thing that was on his mind.

"So, when is the baby coming?" Connor asked as he and Tyler were in the kitchen.

"Any day now. Seems like we've been waiting ages," Tyler whined.

"I'm sure the wait will be worth it when the baby comes," Connor assured him.

Tyler smiled and nodded. "Yeah. We're both just so excited," He said.

"I have to say… Troye's a trooper for going through all of that," Connor said.

"Same. I don't know how on Earth he carried that baby for nine months," They both laughed.

"Do you know what the baby is gonna be?" Connor asked.

"Not yet, we wanted to be surprised... for some reason. It's killing me not knowing if it's a boy or a girl. Troye said he has a feeling that it's going to be a boy… but I think he's only saying that because he wants it to be a boy," Tyler answered. He rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I don't-" Connor stopped when Tyler's phone went off.

Tyler sighed as he pulled out his phone and answered it. "Hello?" He asked.

"Where are you?" It was their friend Louise, who had been with Troye all day while Tyler was filming. A couple of British youtubers had come over to LA so must have been with Troye, which was nice because Troye couldn't really leave the apartment because he was so heavily pregnant. It was nice that their friends were visiting Troye so he wouldn't feel so alone while Tyler was out doing other things. Tyler hated leaving Troye alone, but he knew that he had to for youtube.

"I'm at Connor's. We've been filming videos, why?" Tyler asked.

"Troye's gone into labor. We're going to the hospital right now!" Louise yelled.

"Shit! The baby isn't supposed to be here for a couple more days?!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Baby's come when they want to come!" Louise told him.

"Fuck, I'll be there as soon as possible!" Tyler warned before he hung up on Louise. "I have to go. The baby's coming!" Tyler yelled as he ran out of the kitchen.

"Good luck!" Connor yelled as he watched Tyler run out of the kitchen.

"Tyler, where are you going?" Grace asked, watching as Tyler was putting on his shoes.

"Troye-Hospital-Baby coming!" Tyler said, clearly out of breath.

"What are you still doing here then?! Go!" Grace yelled.

Tyler immediately ran out of the house once he had everything, and went to the hospital.

**20 minutes later**; Tyler finally made it to the hospital and was waiting for Troye to give birth.

"He's going to be fine. Troye's a strong little munchkin," Louise said, watching Tyler pace.

"What if something goes wrong? He is a pregnant male, after all!" Tyler yelled.

"You've got to be positive, Tyler. Stop worrying so much," Louise rolled her eyes.

"Can you blame me? This is our first child together," Tyler said.

"I guess I don't blame you. Me and Matt were both nervous when I was pregnant with Darcy. It is pretty nerve wrecking," Louise said, nodding. "But everything will be fine in the end. All of your nerves will go away as soon as you have your baby in your arms, trust me. That's how I felt." She smiled.

"They said he could be in there for hours. I'm not gonna be able to wait that long!" Tyler groaned.

Louise chuckled and shook her head. "You'll be fine too,"

Tyler looked over at Louise and smiled. "I'm glad you're here. I'd have gone crazy if you weren't!"

"You went crazy a long time ago Tyler," Louise said. She laughed.

"Ha, ha. Very funny!" Tyler stuck his tongue out at her.

It wasn't until after midnight when Troye had finally given birth to their little baby boy.

Troye was exhausted, but he couldn't be more happier with the outcome.

"He's beautiful," one of the nurses said.

Troye smiled at the small baby in his arms. "Yeah, he is,"

"Have you thought of any names?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah. We're calling him Theodore James Oakley... Theo for short," Troye told her, still not looking up from the baby. He looked up as soon as the door opened and smiled when he saw that it was Tyler. "I was wondering when your were coming to meet your son!"

"S-Son? It was a boy?" Tyler asked, walking further into the room.

"I'll leave you two alone. You know how to reach me if you need anything," The nurse said before she walked out of the hospital room, shutting the door.

"Come meet Theo," Troye said, smiling proudly. "He looks just like you... absolutely gorgeous."

Tyler nervously walked over to the hospital bed, standing right next to Troye. He looked down and his breath was taken away as soon as he saw the little baby in his boyfriends arm. He didn't expect anything like this, he didn't expect to fall in love with their baby so fast. "Wow," Tyler smiled.

"Can you believe it? We have our own baby," Troye whispered.

"He's gorgeous," Tyler said. "He does look like me." He beamed.

"He's going to be a handsome little boy when he grows up!" Troye giggled.

"Are you alright? I forgot to ask," Tyler said, looking over at Troye.

"I'm exhausted, but I'm okay. I have my baby, and that's all that matters. Do you want to hold him?" Troye asked, looking up at Tyler with a smile on his face.

"A-Are you sure? You're the one who spent hours in labor with him," Tyler said.

"I've been with him for about 10 minutes. It's fine," Troye replied.

"O-Okay-" Tyler mumbled. He couldn't help but be nervous, he was so nervous about being a father. He wanted to be the best father he could possible be. He reached down and then he gently took the baby into his arms, and once he had him in his arms… he didn't want to let him go, ever. "Hello Theodore."

Troye rested his head against the pillow and smiled as he watched Tyler interact with Theordore.

"I don't always look this crazy…" Tyler said, giggling lightly.

"You think you look crazy? Have you looked at me?" Troye asked.

"Yes, and you look flawless for someone who's just given birth," Tyler said. He chuckled and then he looked back down at Theodore. "Anyways. I'm your Papa, and that's your Daddy. We're going to love you no matter what and you're going to be so spoiled rotten!"

"Tyler!" Troye rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You can't tell him that."

"Too late-" Tyler laughed, and then he smiled. "Welcome to the world, little Theo."


End file.
